mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Freyja
In Norse mythology, Freyja (/ˈfreɪə/; Old Norse for "(the) Lady") is a goddess associated with war, death, love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, and seiðr. Freyja is the owner of the necklace Brísingamen, rides a chariot pulled by two cats, is accompanied by the boar Hildisvíni, and possesses a cloak of falcon feathers. By her husband Óðr, she is the mother of two daughters, Hnoss and Gersemi. Along with her brother Freyr, her father Njörðr, and her mother (Njörðr's sister, unnamed in sources), she is a member of the Vanir. Stemming from Old Norse Freyja, modern forms of the name include Freya, Freyia, and Freja. Freyja rules over her heavenly field, Fólkvangr, where she receives half of those who die in battle. The other half go to the god Odin's hall, Valhalla. Within Fólkvangr lies her hall, Sessrúmnir. Freyja assists other deities by allowing them to use her feathered cloak, is invoked in matters of fertility and love, and is frequently sought after by powerful jötnar who wish to make her their wife. Freyja's husband, the god Óðr, is frequently absent. She cries tears of red gold for him, and searches for him under assumed names. Freyja has numerous names, including Gefn, Hörn, Mardöll, Sýr, Valfreyja, and Vanadís. Freyja is attested in the Poetic Edda, compiled in the 13th century from earlier traditional sources; in the Prose Edda and Heimskringla, composed by Snorri Sturluson in the 13th century; in several Sagas of Icelanders; in the short story "Sörla þáttr"; in the poetry of skalds; and into the modern age in Scandinavian folklore. Scholars have debated whether Freyja and the goddess Frigg ultimately stem from a single goddess common among the Germanic peoples; connected her to the valkyries, female battlefield choosers of the slain; and analyzed her relation to other goddesses and figures in Germanic mythology, including the thrice-burnt and thrice-reborn Gullveig/Heiðr, the goddesses Gefjon, Skaði, Þorgerðr Hölgabrúðr and Irpa, Menglöð, and the 1st century CE "Isis" of the Suebi. Freyja's name appears in numerous place names in Scandinavia, with a high concentration in southern Sweden. Various plants in Scandinavia once bore her name, but it was replaced with the name of the Virgin Mary during the process of Christianization. Rural Scandinavians continued to acknowledge Freyja as a supernatural figure into the 19th century, and Freyja has inspired various works of art. In Mythology In Art Freyja.png Image:Svipdag transformed - John Bauer.jpg|''Svipdag transformed'' by John Bauer, 1911CE. Image:Giants_and_Freia.jpg Image:Freya-CF von Salza.jpg Image:Freya and Heimdall by Blommer.jpg Image:Freyja and cats and angels by Blommer.jpg Freyja by John Bauer (1882–1918).jpg|''Freyja'' by John Bauer (1882–1918) Freyja.jpg|Freyja Freya by C. E. Doepler.jpg Freya (2).jpg 42169032972_f0a231db19_b.jpg|Freya (God of War)|link=https://godofwar.fandom.com/wiki/Freya Family Powers *Enhanced Charisma *Fertility Inducement *Gold Manipulation *Love Manipulation *Magic *Necromancy **Death Inducement *Sexual Inducement *Shamanism *Supernatural Beauty *War Manipulation **War Inducement See Also *Freyr External Links References Category:Stubs Category:Goddesses Category:Vanir Category:Beauty gods Category:Death gods Category:Gods of Women Category:Gods of Joy Category:Norse mythology Category:Fertility gods Category:Love and lust gods Category:Magic gods Category:Norse stubs Category:Offspring of Njörðr Category:Protector gods Category:Survivors of Ragnarök Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Norse mythology Category:Pagan and Wiccan mythology Category:War gods Category:Women of Norse mythology